


SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

by MarionSLee



Series: SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Made a Different Call, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Movie(s), implicit Carter/Sousa, spoilers Agent Carter 1x05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—Clint, ella es una Viuda Negra. No, no es cierto —puntualizó, levantando un dedo ante ella y apuntándolo directamente a él—:  No es una Viuda Negra, es La Viuda Negra —dijo, enfatizando sus últimas palabras—. SHIELD no tiene constancia de que ninguna más haya sobrevivido al programa de la Habitación Roja más que ella. Y ha sido así porque es buena en su trabajo, Clint. Muy, muy buena."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

Aún no habían emprendido el regreso a casa y el castigo de Coulson por lo que hizo en El Cairo no se había hecho esperar. Y su superior sabía muy bien cómo llevarlo a cabo: enterrándolo bajo una pila de documentación y papeles que debía tener listos en el mismo momento en que pusiera los pies en suelo americano. El muy cabrón conocía su punto débil.

Cansado después de casi dos horas de rellenar formulario tras formulario, Clint se pasó la mano por el rostro, despeinándose en el proceso. Le dolían los hombros y los músculos de la espalda. La silla del precario apartamento que les habían facilitado en Alejandría era incómoda, y debía haber estado allí cuando fundaron la ciudad, pensó con cierto malestar mientras se removía en ella, buscando una mejor postura. 

Tenían que haber abandonado Egipto hacía dos días, tras el trabajo en El Cairo, pero una ciclogénesis explosiva —o así había escuchado a los meteorólogos de los noticieros denominar a aquel mal tiempo—, les impidió dejar el país. Así que, en un intento por quemar otras vías, habían recurrido a la oficina que SHIELD mantenía en la costa de Alejandría. El resultado fue el mismo: no podían dejar el país a causa de la tormenta que mantenía cerrados los puertos y tenía a gran parte de Europa sin conexión aérea. Barajaron más opciones, como sobrevolar por el norte de África, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que eso sería exponerse demasiado. Así que tocaba esperar. 

Miró a su alrededor, arrugando la nariz. Pese a que estaba limpio, el apartamento rezumaba un olor a antiguo y a cerrado. SHIELD no había gastado mucho dinero en amueblar aquel piso franco. Tenía lo indispensable, ni más ni menos: su cuarto constaba de una cama, una pequeña mesilla junto a ésta, que se asemejaba más a una caja que a un mueble; un armario en el que no se atrevía a guardar su petate y su arco por temor a que se los comieran las polillas, y aquella mesa de escritorio con la silla en donde debió sentarse Alejandro Magno. Sólo eso. Y el resto de las habitaciones que componían el apartamento eran similares a aquella en cuanto a mobiliario. Si aquello no era ser espartano, no sabía bien qué podía ser.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin que nadie pidiese permiso ni anunciase su llegada. Una figura de mujer, recortada por la luz del pasillo, apareció en el umbral.

—Deberías echarle un vistazo a la prisionera.

Clint resopló con fuerza mientras soltaba el bolígrafo y erguía los hombros.

—No es una prisionera —contestó sin mirar hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz.

La figura dio un paso hacia el interior.

—Entonces, ¿es nuestra invitada? ¿O qué es, Clinton?

Sonrió a medias y giró la cabeza hacia la mujer que acababa de entrar y que se había detenido a pocos pasos del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho y un rictus de seriedad dibujado en su rostro. La melena negra, ligeramente ondulada, enmarcaba unas facciones armoniosas, de pómulos altos, boca generosa y unos ojos inquisidores que lo miraban como si quisiera taladrarlo con ellos.

—Sólo me llamas Clinton cuando estás enfadada —le respondió, devolviéndole la mirada.

Ella se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó, enfrentándolo.

—Lo estoy. ¡Claro que lo estoy, maldita sea! Has desobedecido una orden directa, cabeza hueca. ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

Clint se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, que crujió ante el movimiento. Por un instante, temió acabar con sus huesos en el suelo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no sería así, resbaló un poco en el asiento, cruzó los brazos ante su pecho y le devolvió la mirada.

—Sé lo que he hecho. Todos estos papeles me lo llevan recordando un par de horas —contestó, señalando hacia la mesa.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tienes ni idea. Era nuestro objetivo, Clint. Tenías una orden muy clara: acabar con ella —le dijo, echándose hacia adelante para, a continuación, erguirse con solemnidad—: ¿Y qué haces tú? No sólo le perdonas la vida sino que nos la llevamos de regreso a casa con nosotros. 

No le contestó; se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente. 

Ella se incorporó hacia adelante, apoyando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Podría decir que has pensado con lo que tienes dentro de los pantalones —espetó, con la mandíbula apretada.

Clint entorno la mirada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Landry! Me conoces mejor que eso.

La mujer frunció los labios, irguiéndose de nuevo. Cruzó una rodilla encima de la otra y enderezó los hombros, con manifiesta dignidad.

—Vaya, sólo me llamas por mi apellido de casada cuando estás enfadado.

Se levantó del asiento como accionado por un resorte. La silla arañó el suelo, arrancando un chirrido incómodo. 

—¡Y lo estoy! — contestó. Tomó aire, intentando controlar aquel pellizco que tenía en la boca del estómago antes de girarse hacia ella, más calmado—. Pensé que tú mejor que nadie sabrías entender por qué lo he hecho, Sousa. 

Hacía años que la conocía, desde que SHIELD lo reclutara. Ella había sido su oficial supervisor durante su entrenamiento y, más tarde, lo habían asignado junto a ella al convertirse en un agente junior. Nadie diría por su aspecto que aquella mujer había rebasado la cuarentena y que llevaba más de media vida en la organización, a la que conocía como si hubiese crecido en ella. Como, en efecto, había sido. Sousa negó con la cabeza cuando bajó la mirada.

—Clint, ella es una Viuda Negra. No, no es cierto —puntualizó, levantando un dedo ante ella y apuntándolo directamente a él—: No es una Viuda Negra, es La Viuda Negra —dijo, enfatizando sus últimas palabras—. SHIELD no tiene constancia de que ninguna más haya sobrevivido al programa de la Habitación Roja más que ella. Y ha sido así porque es buena en su trabajo, Clint. Muy, muy buena.

—Sé quién es. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Puede que necesite una segunda oportunidad, Sousa. Tú me la diste. Y SHIELD me la dio.

Sousa lo miró con aquellos ojos marrones que había llegado a conocer tan bien y que sabían leerlo como si fuese un libro abierto. 

—¿Es por eso? ¿Por eso lo has hecho? No, no es lo mismo, Clint —se pasó una mano por la cara, dejando ver por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación el cansancio que sentía—. Mira, conozco la historia de las Viudas Negras, por eso me han asignado esta misión contigo —comenzó diciendo—. Mi madre me dejó sus archivos personales cuando se retiró y he leído todo lo que hay que leer acerca de ellas. Son peligrosas, letales y sólo son fieles a sus ideales. Ideales que les inculcaron con sangre, dicho sea de paso. ¿Y tú ahora pretendes que ella se pase a nuestro bando? ¿Es eso lo que pretendes, Clint?

Clint se acercó hacia la mesa y tomó uno de los papeles, que simuló estar leyendo aunque las palabras bailaban delante de sus ojos, imposibles de enfocar. Un instante después, lo arrojó sobre la mesa.

—Lo hice porque creí que era lo que debía hacer.

La mujer bajó la cabeza y negó con vehemencia.

—Lo dicho: estás pensando con la polla, muchacho.

Clint se giró con rapidez, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta entornada para desandar el camino de inmediato y detenerse frente a Sousa.

—¡Oh, por favor! No quiero escucharte decir esas cosas. 

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ella es una mujer bonita.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—No ha tenido nada que ver, te lo aseguro. No todos los hombres pensamos con… eso. Al menos, no siempre.

Un resoplido se escapó de los labios de la mujer.

—“Eso” tiene un nombre, niño. Deberías soltarte un poco. ¡Jesús! Parece que tengas una de esas flechas tuyas metida por el culo— le dijo, sin disimular la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios—. Y si no ha sido así, eso sí que sería una grata sorpresa.

Sousa se levantó, parándose ante él. Volvió a sonreírle y Clint la miró a los ojos.

—Fury va a poner tu cabeza en una pica en el centro del vestíbulo del Triskelion. Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

Bajó la cabeza y asintió, sin poder contener una mueca.

—Joder si lo sé.

La mujer lo palmeó en el hombro con un gesto amigable. 

—Ve a verla —le dijo, inclinando la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta—. Creo que le ocurre algo. He intentado hablar con ella y no ha querido decirme ni una sola palabra. Tal vez tú tengas mejor suerte.

Y sin añadir nada más, abandonó la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

La luz del corto pasillo recortaba el umbral. Clint no se movió. Permaneció mirando el lugar vacío por donde había desaparecido su compañera. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose aún más. Sabía que se había metido en un lío. Lo habían enviado a El Cairo con una misión muy clara: matar a La Viuda Negra. Y ahora ellos regresaban a casa, no sólo no habiendo cumplido la misión sino con la mismísima Viuda Negra como regalo para SHIELD. Sousa se equivocaba: Fury no iba a poner su cabeza en una pica, iba a despellejarlo vivo delante de todos.

 

///////

 

Llamó a la puerta y, como esperaba, nadie contestó. La habían confinado en una de las habitaciones del apartamento que no tenía ventanas al exterior, sólo un pequeño tragaluz, estrecho y pegado al techo, que daba al pasillo. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, asegurándo no sólo que no escaparía sino que, además, ella no intentaría liquidarlos a ambos.

Pero Clint tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquella puerta, ajada por los años y por la falta de pintura, no sería un impedimento para que ella abandonara la habitación si así se lo proponía. Volvió a insistir, llamando con los nudillos. Y, como la vez anterior, nadie contestó. Introdujo la llave en la puerta y, despacio, descorrió el cerrojo. Instintivamente, llevó su mano hacia la cartuchera del arma, junto a su muslo izquierdo y se aseguró de que llevaba en el bolsillo un juego de esposas, sólo por si las necesitaba. Posó la mano sobre el pomo y abrió despacio.

Esperaba verla en la cama, durmiendo. En cambio, la Viuda Negra se paseaba por la habitación, pegada a una de las paredes, recorriendo una y otra vez el mismo camino. Era como ver a un animal enjaulado. 

Cerró la puerta tras él y se detuvo para observarla. La mujer apenas giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sin detenerse en su caminar, con los ojos medio entornados, las manos convertidas en puños pegados a sus muslos y retorciéndose una entre la otra a cada tanto. La espalda tan erguida que estaba seguro de que podría llegar a romperse de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó la mujer, con labios apretados.

Clint bajó la cabeza para levantarla a continuación.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas y si necesitabas algo.

Ella se detuvo de inmediato y lo miró, con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que me dejes marchar? —preguntó, con un tono monocorde y bajo que lo inquietó.

Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia ella, tan sólo uno, aún cuando quería seguir manteniendo la distancia que los separaba. 

—Creía que teníamos un trato: yo no te mataba y tú te venías conmigo a los Estados Unidos.

La Viuda alzó una ceja al mirarlo.

—Porque crees que allí seré útil.

Clint asintió.

—Eso creo.

Después de unos segundos, la mujer rehuyó su mirada y reanudó la marcha, más tranquila pero sin detenerse.

Dio un nuevo paso hacia ella, dejando que la cama mediara entre ambos.

—No has dormido en estos casi tres días.

—¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? —contestó, sin interrumpir su errático caminar.

Clint cruzó ambos brazos delante de su pecho.

—No hace falta que te pongas borde, Viuda.

La mujer volvió a detenerse. Pero, en aquella ocasión, dejó el camino invisible que había seguido hasta ese momento y se acercó hasta el lado opuesto de la cama.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no he dormido? Apenas has aparecido por aquí desde que llegamos.

Era la primera vez que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Y él no la rehuyó, paseando su mirada por el rostro de la mujer. Sousa tenía razón: era una mujer bonita, con un largo cabello pelirrojo y unos inquisitivos ojos verdes que parecían querer interrogarlo. Su postura era erguida, casi orgullosa, con la barbilla alzada y los labios carnosos y plenos apretados en una dura línea. Era más baja que él, y su cuerpo bien formado no podía ocultar las muchas horas de ejercicio que debía soportar para estar en aquella forma física. Tal vez, la palabra bonita no le hacía justicia en absoluto, convino. Despacio, desvió la mirada para encogerse de hombros. 

—Estás tensa e irritable, las ojeras de debajo de tus ojos se han intensificado desde que llegamos. No paras de retorcerte las manos, una y otra vez. Has comido, lo que me lleva a pensar que no es rebeldía ni miedo a que acabemos contigo sin que te des cuenta —argumentó, con voz calmada. Con seguridad, volvió a preguntar—: ¿Qué te ocurre para que no puedas dormir?

Los hombros de la Viuda se relajaron ante su mirada, así como la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, Ojo de Halcón? —le preguntó. Su tono de voz también había cambiado; se había hecho más dulce, sin esa inflexión enfadada con que le había hablado hasta ese momento. Tardó unos segundos en contestarle.

—No lo sé —dijo, con sinceridad—. Porque creo que es algo que debo hacer. Alguien con tu experiencia y tus habilidades nos sería muy útil en SHIELD.

La Viuda cruzó los brazos ante su pecho y ladeó la cabeza. 

—¿Por eso no me has matado cuando has tenido la oportunidad?

—Sí —contestó de inmediato. 

Un silencio pesado se hizo entre ellos. Clint alejó los ojos de la Viuda y paseó la mirada por la habitación, que era exactamente igual que la suya, salvo por la falta de una ventana la exterior. Y, como la suya, olía a añejo y a usado.

—No, no he dormido en todo este tiempo —le contestó ella unos segundos después, calmada. Clint volvió entonces la mirada hacia ella. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza, sin comprender.

—¿Por qué? Nadie va a hacerte nada. Si hubiésemos querido matarte, lo habríamos hecho cuando debíamos hacerlo.

La Viuda bajó la vista hacia el colchón. El cansancio en su rostro era más evidente a cada minuto que pasaba. 

—No… no puedo.

Clint quiso rodear la cama pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer paso. Ella podría estar mintiéndole y toda aquella nueva actitud podría ser una artimaña para salir de allí y él no era ningún inexperto en aquello de lidiar con objetivos hostiles.

—Dime por qué.

Ella alzó la barbilla y le tendió una mano.

—Déjame tus esposas. Sé que tienes unas.

Inconsciente, Clint se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo donde las guardaba, sin entender cómo ella sabía de su existencia, para comprobar que seguían allí. Con cierta reticencia, las sacó del bolsillo y se las tendió.

—No entiendo para qué puedes quererlas. 

Con un gesto contenido, la mujer las tomó de su mano abierta y, con habilidad, la colocó en su muñeca izquierda, ajustándola.

Clint arrugó la frente, sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Oye, no hace falta…

No tuvo tiempo de completar su frase cuando la mujer se sentó en la cama y, sin aguardar un solo instante, cerró la otra esposa al cabecero de metal. Se tumbó de lado, colocando la cabeza en la almohada.

—Ahora podré dormir —dijo la mujer, apenas un murmullo y con los párpados ya medio cerrados. 

En la mente de Clint nada de aquello tenía sentido. La mujer se había atado voluntariamente a la cama. 

—No te haríamos daño mientras duermes.

Ella asintió, mientras se sumergía despacio en la bruma del sueño.

—Lo sé. Tú no me harías daño.

Rodeó la cama, deteniéndose junto a la figura de la Viuda. Las piernas colgaban por aquel lado del colchón. Sin pensarlo, se las levantó, tendiéndolas sobre la superficie. La mujer se removió, buscando una postura que le resultara más cómoda, o todo lo cómoda que podía estar con aquel brazo alzado sobre su cabeza.

La observó por unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sintiendo una rabia que no sabía de dónde venía anidar en su estómago y apretarlo como un puño invisible. Desde que le asignaran aquella misión, había tenido siempre en mente la figura de la Viuda Negra, la asesina implacable, la espía. Ahora, tumbada en aquella cama, no veía a esa mujer, veía a alguien que había sido víctima de un programa que la había convertido en una máquina de matar. Dio un paso hacia el cabecero, acercándose a ella y retirándole un mechón de pelo que cruzaba su mejilla. Su semblante se había relajado y le parecía mucho más joven de lo que lo había hecho cuando la vio por primera vez, cara a cara, en El Cairo.

—¿Qué te han hecho para que no puedas dormir si no es de esta manera? ¿En qué os han convertido? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja, no queriendo importunarla.

No esperaba una respuesta. No había terminado de incorporarse cuando, en voz muy baja, casi inaudible, ella contestó:

—Infundir miedo —y repitió, más lentamente—: Infundir miedo.

Clint apretó la mandíbula al observarla sumergirse de nuevo en el sueño que necesitaba. Tomó aire, una vez tras otra, intentando calmarse. Ahora sabía que había hecho lo correcto cuando le perdonó la vida. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Giró sobre sus talones y, sin hacer ruido, abandonó la habitación. 

 

///////

 

En el pasillo lo esperaba Sousa, apoyada contra la pared contraria y ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de trabajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer más ruido del necesario.

—Guardándote las espaldas, niño —le respondió, con cierto aire de indolencia y una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Clint se apoyó en la pared frente a ella.

—No lo necesitaba —contestó. Y añadió, haciendo un mohín de disgusto—: Y no me llames así, por favor.

La mujer miró en dirección a sus pies y asintió. Señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que Clint había salido un minuto atrás.

—Sí, ya he oído que no lo necesitabas. Se te ha dado bien con ella.

Conocía a Sousa desde hacía muchos años y sabía que aquella era su manera de decirle que había hecho un buen trabajo. Por unos instantes volvió a sentirse ese agente junior que una vez fue y que necesitaba que sus superiores valoraran su trabajo. Ya no era aquel agente, joven e inexperto; ahora tenía experiencia y cierto renombre dentro de la organización, aunque sonase algo pretencioso. Sousa siempre sería su superior, la persona que le había enseñado el oficio y que había compartido con él todo lo que sabía. Pero un cumplido siempre era un cumplido, sobre todo viniendo de ella, que no se prodigaba en elogios. Le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Eso parece. Gracias.

Sousa dejó el apoyo de la pared. 

—Clint, esta es mi última misión de campo —dijo, de repente.

Por unos momentos, Clint no supo cómo reaccionar. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos para, a continuación, desviar la mirada y pasarse la mano por el pelo. Dejó escapar el aire que, involuntariamente, había retenido en los pulmones.

—Suponía que este día llegaría, pero no tan pronto — le confesó—. Aún puedes patear algunos traseros.

La mujer dio un paso hacia él.

—¡Eh! Voy a seguir pateando traseros. En la Academia. Fury quiere que me haga cargo en exclusiva del programa de entrenamiento de los nuevos agentes.

Clint asintió, despacio. Fury era un tipo listo, muy listo, y no iba a permitir que una buena agente como Sousa se retirara sin más.

—Van a tener mucha suerte. Aunque, en cierta manera, los compadezco. Y a ti también —la miró con detenimiento. El rostro de la mujer se había relajado y en sus labios lucía aquella sonrisa burlona que siempre la había caracterizado. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y le preguntó—: ¿Te adaptarás a vivir sin sentir la adrenalina de las misiones? ¿Sin el peligro constante resoplando en tu nuca?

Su compañera consideró aquella pregunta durante unos breves segundos. Entonces, asintió con firmeza.

—Me adaptaré. No es la primera vez que entreno nuevos agentes —alzó la vista hacia el techo y tomó aire para expulsarlo lentamente antes de continuar—: Me hago mayor, Clint, aunque no me guste reconocerlo. Es ley de vida. Y Landry me ha estado dando la lata para que vaya echando el freno y esté más tiempo en casa. Además, llevo en la sangre eso de entrenar a nuevos agentes. Mi madre entrenó a Steve Rogers antes de que se convirtiera en el Capitán América.

—Ya lo sabía —replicó Clint, de inmediato—. Es la historia de una de las fundadoras de SHIELD y todo el mundo en la organización la conoce. Tienes suerte de tener una madre como ella, Maggie.

La mujer entornó la mirada con suspicacia mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—No sé si me preocupas más cuando me llamas por mi apellido de casada o cuando lo haces por mi nombre de pila.

Clint desvió los ojos hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde la luz del salón apenas iluminaba. Hizo un mohín con los labios, como si las palabras que se agolpaban en su cabeza se resistieran a ser dichas. Chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose vencido.

—Te voy a echar de menos cuando esté ahí fuera.

Sousa negó con vehemencia, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—No, no lo harás. ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que ella sea tu próxima compañera.

Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella, sorprendido. 

—¿Quién? ¿La Viuda Negra? —inquirió, señalando sobre su hombro en dirección a la puerta cerrada que tenía tras de sí.

—La Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón —replicó la mujer, asintiendo—. Suena bien.

—Suena como el demonio, Sousa —se apresuró a apostillar, hundiendo los hombros de manera teatral—. Además, ¿quién te dice que no quiera arrancarme las pelotas en cuanto pueda?

Sousa no pudo reprimir la carcajada y el eco de la risa llenó el pasillo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Eso lo doy por hecho, niño. En cuanto te conozca, querrá hacerse un collar con ellas.

Clint apretó los labios mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por la nuca.

—De verdad que voy a echarte de menos.

Sin esperarlo, Sousa se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Y Clint le correspondió de igual manera. Un segundo después, se separó de él, mientras palmeaba su hombro con afecto. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que Clint supo que recordaría el resto de su vida porque, a pesar de ser su superior y su mentora, Sousa era su amiga y la iba a echar realmente de menos.

—Aún nos queda un viaje de regreso. Disfrutémoslo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, mientras marchaban hacia el salón, hombro con hombro. A medio camino, ella se detuvo y lo miró de soslayo. Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió—: Tengo una botella de bourbon esperando a ser abierta, ¿qué me dices?

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie Sousa-Lantry sólo existe en la mente de esta humilde fanficker. No sé qué nos tendrá preparado el canon de Agent Carter en cuanto a quién elegirá Peggy. Mi elección está clara, y me ha gustado pensar que fue la hija de Carter y Sousa la que entrenó a Clint cuando entró en SHIELD. Para gustos, los headcanons XDD
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
